hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Hyperdimension Neptunia (original) weapons
This page lists the weapons in the original Hyperdimension Neptunia. Neptune Main article: Katanas Mythril Katana *ATK:250 *MP:100 *Price:1.500gil *Location: Planeptune weapon shop "A ble sword brought in Compa's in Planeptune weapon shop.this sword made of Mythril steel can cut down and like it'll break in half any time." Gerbera Straight *ATK: 4.000 *MP: 500 *Price:180.000gil *Location: JUNK guild entrance defeat lowe guele "A red sword made with extremely metal material. Compared to standard katana by swordman with high speed swing cut&slash to target enemies, it's heavier and stronger." Sword *Attack Power: 200 *Magic Power: 100 *Level: 7 *Price: 1,000 (700) *Location: Store "A weapon generally used to chop things in halves, fourths, or eighths." Murasaki Koutetsu *ATK:700 *MP: 300 *Price:8.000gil *Location: Challenge semitt falls Cave "A purple katana using a laser beam blade thanks to the advanced technology of Planeptune. It's still a test model with thunder elemental. Bamboo Sword *Attack Power: 400 *Magic Power: 400 *Level: n/a *Price: n/a *Location: "Giant Bull Awakens" (DLC Planeptune, Requires Treasure Search) "A weapon made from bamboo. It's often used in training." Armas Test Model* *Attack Power: 450 *Magic Power: 0 *Level: n/a *Price: n/a *Location: 'The Test Model 2' event (Lastation) "Factory Passe's masterpiece, modeled after a weapon from folklore." *'''(this weapon gets turned into Mech Sword Armas in a later event) '''Tagless Sword *Attack Power: 700 *Magic Power: 300 *Level: 17 *Price: 5,000 (3,500) *Location: Store "A sword made from an unknown artisan. It's sharp and easy to handle." Lazer Bamboo *Attack Power: 750 *Magic Power: 500 *Level: n/a *Price: n/a *Location: "Out-of-Control Robot" (DLC Lastation, Requires Treasure Search) "A special bamboo sword with a laser blade. Completely unnecessary." Boss' Wood Sword *Weapon Effect: Move first before anyone else *Attack Power: 800 *Magic Power: 300 *Level: 23 *Price: 10,000 (7,000) *Location: Store, Dis Snow Forest: Monster Forest (Lowee) "A wooden sword said to have been owned by the legendary leader of a Planeptune gang." Mech Sword Armas *Attack Power: 1300 *Magic Power: 0 *Level: n/a *Price: n/a *Location: 'The Tech Expo 2 ' event (Lastation) "The completed version of Chian's weapon. Its functionality is greatly increased compared to the test model." Demon Blade Rain *Attack Power: 1700 *Magic Power: 1100 *Level: 37 *Price: 40,000 (28,000) *Location: Store "A cursed sword glistening with red mist." Demon Blade Curse *Attack Power: 2,200 *Magic Power: 0 *Level: 53 *Price: 120,000 (84,000) *Location: Store "The owner of this sword will gain great strength in exchange for his life. You need willpower strong enough to suppress this curse." Kiryu Sword *+10 AP *Attack Power: 4,000 *Magic Power: 3,000 *Level: n/a *Price: n/a *Location: "Revenge of the Seven Dragons" (DLC Planeptune, requires Treasure Search) "A sword which belonged to a truly badass man from the Planeptune-cho district." Broadswords (-4 Action Rate) Hunting Sword *''Attack Power: 100'' *''Magic Power: 0'' *''Level: 5 '' *Price: 1,200 (840) *Location: Store "Two-handed sword with a giant, curved blade. With its weight, you can slice through anything." Bastard Sword *Attack Power: 300 *Magic Power: 0 *Level: 11 *Price: 3,000 (2,100) *Location: Store "Heavyweight sword with a wide blade. It's usually used to crush enemies, as opposed to slicing." Claymore *Attack Power: 1100 *Magic Power: 0 *Level: 31 *Price: 30,000 (21,000) *Location: Store "Long sword with a wide blade. A very high skill level is required to handle this sword." Executioner *Attack Power: 2,000 *Magic Power: 0 *Level: 44 *Price: 50,000 (35,000) *Location: Store "A cursed sword said to have provoked many battles where people fought over its possession. Some call it the Soul Eating sword." Esperanza *Attack Power: 2,200 *Magic Power: 0 *Level: 58 *Price: 100,000 (70,000) *Location: Store "A giant sword created by a blacksmith in an effort to secure the future of Planeptune." Wondwart *Attack Power: 2,300 *Magic Power: 500 *Level: 71 *Price: 200,000 (140,000) *Location: Store, Dropped by Antares in "Stargazing Boy" (Leanbox) "A sword said to have sliced an entire mountain in two with a single swing." Claiomh Solais *Attack Power: 2,800 *Magic Power: 0 *Level: 66 *Price: 150,000 (105,000) *Location: Store "Also known as the Sword of Light. Its well-polished blade will blind anyone nearby." Airget-lamh *Attack Power: 3,000 *Magic Power: 1,200 *Level: 91 *Price: 300,000 (210,000) *Location: Store, Dropped by Shiva in "Shiva's Visit" (Lowee) "The sword chooses its owner, in this weapon's case." Laevateinn *Attack Power: 3,300 *Magic Power: 3,000 *Level: n/a *Price: n/a *Location: "World's Labyrinth F. 4" (DLC Lowee, requires Treasure Search), Dropped by Typhoeus in "Amazing Shrooms" (Lowee) "A god's sacred sword which emits a ray of light brighter than the sun." Excalibur *Weapon Effect: -6 Action Rate *Attack Power: 3,500 *Magic Power: 0 *Level: 81 *Price: 250,000 (175,000) *Location: Store, Dropped by Deus Ex Machina in "From the Dark Underground" (Leanbox) "A sword owned by the ancient kind of Gamindustri. Only the "chosen" one is permitted to use this sword, naturally." Compa Main article: Test Potion *Attack Power: 30 *Magic Power: 30 *>Level: n/a *Price: n/a *Location: Initial Weapon "A test potion for training, used at the nursing school. It's not toxic, so long as you follow the instructions." Expired Liquid *At！tack Power: 100 *Magic Power: 120 *Level: 1 *Price: 800 (560) *Location: Store "Expired medical potion. You shouldn't use this on living creatures unless you're a mad scientist." Medical Drug *Attack Power: 150 *Magic Power: 165 *Level: 6 *Price: 1,500 (1,050) *Location: Store, Remnant Tower: Monster Tower (Leanbox, Requires Treasure Search) "All purpose medicine used in various medical situations. Overdosing is bad news." Galacroid *Attack Power: 200 *Magic Power: 210 *Level: 11 *Price: 1,800 (1,260) *Location: Store, Bruagga Tower: Inside a Disc (Lowee) "This substance is found in a certain plant. It's used to relieve pain and is highly addictive. Its use is prohibited in certain areas." Megatoxin *Attack Power: 400 *Magic Power: 500 *Level: 17 *Price: 2,000 (1,400) *Location: Store "Antibacterial fluid from Planeptune. Kills 99.998% of all bacteria!" Gigatoxin *Attack Power: 700 *Magic Power: 850 *Level: 22 *Price: 5,000 (3,500) *Location: Store "A better version of Megatoxin It's usually used to control infectious diseases or zombie outbreaks." Soda *Attack Power: 600 *Magic Power: 1,000 *Level: n/a *Price: n/a *Location: "Dragon with a Blue Shadow" (DLC Leanbox, requires Treasure Search) "Everyone's favorite. It uses the carbonation to shoot towards enemies...but you really shouldn't play with food." Tetrodoxin *Weapon Effect: Chance to poison target *Attack Power: 700 *Magic Power: 1,000 *Level: 24 *Price: 30,000 (21,000) *Location: Store "Poison made from toxins found in fish. It's uncertain what its medical use actually is." Paradoxin *Weapon Effect: Chance to paralyze target *Attack Power: 700 *Magic Power: 1,000 *Level: 24 *Price: 30,000 (21,000) *Location: Store "Potion used for numbing. Its generally used for operations."\ Teratoxin *Attack Power: 1,000 *Magic Power: 1,200 *Level: 29 *Price: 35,000 (24,500) *Location: Store "A better version of Gigatoxin. It's powerful enough to affect plants and animals." Tetrodoxin F *Weapon Effect: Chance to poison target *Attack Power: 1,000 *Magic Power: 1,800 *Level: 31 *Price: 45,000 (31,500) *Location: Store "Stronger version of Tetrodoxin. Really, what do they need this for?" Paradoxin F *Weapon Effect: Chance to paralyze target *Attack Power: 1,000 *Magic Power: 1,800 *Level: 31 *Price: 45,000 (31,500) *Location: Store "Stronger version of Paradoxin. It's used to capture oversized creatures for oversized experimentation." Nuclear Waste *Attack Power: 1,300 *Magic Power: 2,100 *Level: 36 *Price: 120,000 (84,000) *Location: Store "Liquefied waste from a nuclear reactor. It's a very dangerous substance containing high levels of radiation." Hydraxin *Weapon Effect: Chance to paralyze target *Attack Power: 1,300 *Magic Power: 2,100 *Level: 36 *Price: 120,000 (84,000) *Location: Store "Strong poison made from toxins found in a dragon's body. Its research was cancelled due to high risks, but..." Used Liquid *Attack Power: 1,500 *Magic Power: 2,200 *Level: 4 *Price: 100,000 (70,000) *Location: Store, Mega Storage 6: HQ Storage (Lastation, requires Treasure Search) "Liquid waste from various experiments. It's a mixture of different chemicals, so the risk is unknown." Sea Para-Potion *Weapon Effect: Chance to paralyze target *Attack Power: 2,000 *Magic Power: 2,400 *Level: 48 *Price: 200,000 (140,000) *Location: Store "Nervous toxins found in the body of a sea snake. It's said to provoke various ailments. Splashing Acid *Attack Power: 2,500 *Magic Power: 2,500 *Level: n/a *Price: n/a *Location: "Glistening Memorial" (DLC Lastation, Requires Treasure Search) "Super powerful pain killer. Because of its strength, various side effects are expected. Make sure to follow the instructions for ingestion." Land's Poison *Weapon Effect: Chance to poison target *Attack Power: 1,800 *Magic Power: 2,600 *Level: 48 *Price: 200,000 (140,000) *Location: Store "It's a gathering of various toxins found underground." Test Potion X *Attack Power: 1,800 *Magic Power: 2,600 *Level: 61 *Price: 140,000 (98,000) *Location: Store, Dropped by Thanatos in "World's Labyrinth F. 1" (Lowee) "Potion created by a nursing school student. The effects are unknown." Test Potion Y *Attack Power: 2,000 *Magic Power: 2,900 *Level: 71 *Price: 200,000 (140,000) *Location: Store, Dropped by Snow Fairy in "World's Labyrinth F. 3" (Lowee) "Potion created by a nursing school student... plus dragon blood. The effects are unknown." Mutant Blood *Attack Power: 2,800 *Magic Power: 3,000 *Level: 81 *Price: 450,000 (315,000) *Location: Store "Bodily fluid taken from a monster which mutated after accidentally ingesting Test Potion Y. Looks super dangerous. May be Prinny Juice." IF Main article: Qatar * Attack Power: 250 * Magic Power: 80 * Level: n/a * Price: n/a * Location: Initial Weapon "IF's favorite weapon. It's uniquely shaped and usually comes as a pair." Triple Edge * Attack Power:300 * Magic Power: 100 * Level: ? * Price: ? * Location: ? "A Qatar made with three blades of varying length." Mythril Katar * Weapon Effect: (Defense?) * Attack Power:350 * Magic Power:180 * Level: ? * Price: ? * Location: ? "A Katar made of Mythril blue steel." Freak Diamond * Attack Power: 400 * Magic Power:600 * Level: ? * Price: ? * Location: ? "A replica of an ancient assassin's sword design." Assassin Blade * Attack Power:700 * Magic Power:260 * Level: ? * Price: ? * Location: ? "A weapon said to have been owned by a legendary assassin. Even after more than a decade, its sheen is as good as new." Brisk Qatar * Attack Power: 1200 * Magic Power: 0 * Level: ? * Price: ? * Location: ? "A Qatar created by a wind fairy. It's lightweight and easy to handle." Sword Breaker * Attack Power: 2000 * Magic Power: 500 * Level: ? * Price: ? * Location: ? "Special weaponry made to destroy the opponent's weapon." Claw * Attack Power: 100 * Magic Power: 0 * Level: ? * Price: ? * Location: ? "Steel gauntlets made to be worn over both knuckles. Designed so they can be hidden in your sleeves." Poison Claw * Weapon Effect: (Poison Enemies?) * Attack Power: 1000 * Magic Power: 360 * Level: ? * Price: ? * Location: ? "Special claws with poison effective to strike enemies."(?) Mage Masher ' * Weapon Effect: (Poison Enemies & Enemies Can't Cast Magic?) * Attack Power: 1400 * Magic Power:200 * Level: ? * Price: ? * Location: ? "Special claws with paralyzing poisons."(?) '''Adamant Fang ' * Weapon Effect: (Grants Magic Defense to Allies?) * Attack Power: 2050 * Magic Power: 300 * Level: ? * Price: ? * Location: ? '''Silver Claw * Attack Power: 1800 * Magic Power: 0 * Level: ? * Price: ? * Location: ? Shadow Blade * Attack Power: 2800 * Magic Power:460 * Level: ? * Price: ? * Location: ? Dual Blade Neptune * Attack Power: 3400 * Magic Power: 400 * Level: ? * Price: ? * Location: ? "A Qatar modeled after Neptune's CPU form. It's a product of skill and passion of a Planeptune Weapons master." Avenger ''' * Weapon Effect: (Steal Life + MP for Allies?) * Attack Power: 3000 * Magic Power: 530 * Level: ? * Price: ? * Location: ? '''Behemoth Hornet. * Weapon Effect: (?) * Attack Power: 4000 Magic Power: 500 * Level: ? * Price: ? * Location: ? "A weapon made of a Behemoth horn." Bloody Claw * Attack Power: 3300 * Magic Power: 700 * Level: ? * Price: ? * Location: ? "A cursed weapon said to suck the blood of its victims." King's Claw ' *Attack Power: 5000 *Magic Power: 900 *Level: ? *Price: ? *Location: ? "Legendary claws sharp enough to cut through shields and armor. " Noire ''Main article: '''Mythril Sword * Attack Power: 150 * Magic Power: 60 * Level: ? * Price: ? (1200?) * Location: ? "An easy to handle blue sword, made in Lastation from mythril steel." Rapier * Attack Power: 200 * Magic Power: 90 * Level: ? * Price: ? * Location: ? (Initial Weapon?) "This single-handed sword is used more for stabbing then slicing." Elysdeon * Attack Power: 2800 * Magic Power: 2500 * Level: ? * Price: ? * Location: ? *Mail Breaker - A weapon used to stab between links of armor. (3,000 ATP) (2,500 MATP) *Alondite - It's been passed down through various swordsmen, but its blade is still as sharp as when it was new. (3,000 ATP) (2,800 MATP) *Phantom Blade: A spiritual sword possessed by the soul of a legendary swordsman. (3,300 ATP) (2,800 MATP) *Caliburn-A legendary sword of promised victorious is said to have taken an Britanian army king Arthuria Pendragon.(ATK:3.900)(MP:800) *Durandal - Its blade will slice through anything.. even a block of marble... cake. (3,600 ATP) (2,500 MATP) Vert Main article: *Pike - A simple spear for beginners. It's manufactured and used all over the world. (20 ATP) *Wind Spear - An improved spear has mass production by GUARDIAN&Leanbox with power of wind cast tornado spiral used for close combat&jump attack. (1200 ATK)(300MP) shop sell 35.000gil *Halberd - A pole type weapon with an axe attached to the end. (2,400 ATP) (3,000 MATP) *Gae Bolg - A curse spear made from a sea beast's bone with effect death sentence but this weapon in irland mythology hero child of light Cu Chulainn.(2.800 ATK) (500 MP) *Mythril Sword Lancer-A spear with a head made from a blue rare metal called Mythril. It can be used for piercing,slicing&magic power.(ATK:2.600)(MP:200) *Gae dearg-A red spear have mystical power nullification five elemental&effect drain life all opponent this weapon in irland mythology knight of fianna Diarmiud Ua duibhne.(3.000ATK)(350MP) *Brionac-A spear said to bring victory to its owner. (3,300 ATP) (3,500 MATP) *Blade Lancer - A sword-like spear more suited for slicing then piercing. (3,500 ATP) (1,500 MATP) *Gungnir - A sacred spear able to pierce through anything this weapon in norse mythology god of war Odin.(ATK:5.000)(MP:700) Blanc Main article: *Hammer - A giant hammer which can only be swung by people with great strength. (100 ATP) (100 MATP) *Heavy Hammer - A super sized Hammer. (2,000 ATP) (1,500 MAPT) *Steel Hammer - A super sized hammer made from steel. (2,900 ATP) (1,500 MATP) *Atom Breaker - A legendary weapon which crushes objects on an atomic level, but no one can really prove it. (3,000 ATP) (1,500 MATP) *Mjolinir - According to the legend, there was nothing this hammer couldn't crush. (3,200 ATP) (2,000 MATP) *Feather Hammer - A mysterious giant hammer as light as a feather. (3,300 ATP) (2,300 MATP) *Ogrekiller- A hammer with a double edge modification great axe.An all-purpose weapon that can strike, slice,stab&kill Ogre&werebeast.(ATK:3.000)(MP:600) *CPU Crusher - A legendary weapon said to be able to crush even a CPU. One theory says it was created by a god. (3,800 ATP) Gust Main article: *Gust's Staff - A staff made by Gust. (50 ATP) *Alchemic Staff - A staff synthesized by a famous Gamindustri Alchemist. (60 ATP) (150 MATP) *Breezy Staff - A mystical staff granting wind protection. (200 ATP) (550 MATP) *Fire Dragon Staff - A valuable rod made from a fire dragon's fangs. (500 ATP) (1,000 MATP) *Mage's Staff-A staff said five elemental magic caster&manipulation skill magic defence.(ATK:1.200)(MP:400) *Buff Rod - A staff used mainly for cracking skulls. (1,800 ATP) *Smart Wand - A staff used mainly for summoning magic. (1,800 MATP) *Caduceus - A magical staff granting enviable powers to its owner. (800 ATP) (2,000 MATP) *Wise Rod 'Unut' - A staff once used by an ancient Gamindustri Wizard. (1,000 ATP) (2,500 MATP) *Prosper Staff - A staff said to bring great prosperity to entrepreneurs. (3,000 ATP) (3,000 MATP) *Legend Staff - As the name implies, it's all sorts of Legendary. (1,000 ATP) (4,000 MATP) Nisa Main article: *Prinny Gun - Nisa's favorite weapon, modeled after a prinny. (80 ATP) (50 MATP) *HP Prinny Gun - This weapon surpasses the original prinny gun. (120 ATP) (80 MATP) *Magic Prinny Gun - A prinny gun created by prinny gun enthusiasts using illegal prinny mods. *Decade Gun-A prototype weapon has revolution with darkness elemental can summoning proto dimension blaster.(ATK:2.500)(MP:500) *Prinny Railgun - This powerful Prinny gun utilizes electromagnetism. (1,800 ATP) (800 MATP) *Prinny Gun Mk.2 - A prototype prinny gun modeled after test reports of the previous model. (2,300 ATP) (1,300 MATP) *Cerberus VII-A gun ha modification relief Cerberus triple heades wolf of hell can kill enemies with demon ammonition&headshot.(ATK:2.800)(MP:400) *Prinny Sniper - A prinny gun perfect for aiming at distant targets. (2,500 ATP) (2,500 MATP) *Wizard Cannon - People asked for a Prinny gun specializing in magic bullets. (2,000 ATP) (3,500 MATP) *Justice Gun - A legendary Prinny gun only true heroines can wield. (3,700 ATP) (2,500 MATP) *Dark Prinny gun - A forbidden item which absorbed the power of darkness. It's said to corrupt pure-hearted minds. (2,500 ATP) (3,700 MATP) 5pb Main article: *PLA-01/SL - An electric guitar made on Planeptune. It's available with an amplifier and training book as a beginner's set. (35 ATP) (80 MATP) *PB-500/BR - An electric guitar made on Planeptune. It's easy to handle and comes in various colors. (40 ATP) (160 MATP) *RAS-01/GR - An electric guitar made on Lastation. The design is a bit different compared to the one from Planeptune, but it's also become popular among aspiring musicians. (180 ATP) (550 MATP) *V-001/PK - An electric guitar made on Planeptune. It's V-shaped body is eye-catching and is popular among both professionals and amateurs. (350 ATP) (900 MATP) *PLAY-02/SL - An electric guitar made on Planeptune. An improved version of PLA-01, with better sound and a lighter body. Known to be very easy to handle. (1,500 MATP) *PLAY-00/BL - An electric guitar made on Planeptune. A limited version of the PLA-01. Super rare guitar made in collaboration with a puppet guitarist. (500 ATP) (1,600 MATP) *PB-600/RD - An electric guitar made on Planeptune. A newer version of the PB-500 with the same exact shape and design, but lighter. It's popular among woman. (800 ATP) (2,000 MATP) *RAS-02/PL - An electric guitar made on Lastation. A newer version of the RAS-01. It's very popular since it's used by a famous female Lastation guitarist. (1,000 ATP) (2,500 MATP) *Broomtar - Just an everyday broom. In the hands of clever, perhaps bored kids, it can function as a pretend guitar. (3,800 MATP) *V-000/BL - An electric guitar made on Planeptune. The V-001 limited edition. The ultimate guitar made with ultimate materials. (1,200 ATP) (4,200 MATP) Red Main article: *Toy Set - Red's toy collection which includes a kendama, yo-yo, frisbee, and panchinko. (90 ATP) (30 MATP) *Toy Set Lite - Light-weight toy set. Popular item on AMAZOO.nep. (120 ATP) (80 MATP) *Toy Set Sharp - Look at those sharp points! This is a popular item from Planeptune's famous toy store. (600 ATP) (180 MATP) *Expensive Toy - Luxurious-looking toy set made for celebrity children and trust fund babies. (950 ATP) (500 MATP) *Ryugatou&Tenmatou -Red twin sword give by master Naguri Tensai dual weirld weapon this symbol dragon&pegasus can to defeat demon with element fire&wind elemental (ATK:2.000)(MP:700) *Shining Toy - A toy set that glows under black light. The light seems somewhat godly. (2,300 ATP) (1,300 MATP) *Ancient Toy - A toy set with an unknown manufacturing date. It looks ancient. (2,500 ATP) (2,500 MATP) *Blessed Toy - A toy set blessed with goddess' protection. It might give you better luck by just carrying it around. (2,000 ATP) (3,500 MATP) *Golden Toy - Golden toy set made from Gold. (3,700 ATP) (2,500 MATP) *Ultimate Toy - Legendary toy set said to be the most expensive item sold on Gamindustri. (4,000 ATP) (2,000 MATP) Trivia *Compa's syringe/medication "Galacroid" sounds similar to a real drug/substance, "Morphine". *The weapon "Bastard Sword" is a popular sword in many RPGs. *Compa's Tetrotoxin weapon is said to be from the poison in fish. This could reference the puffer fish, which are known to be very lethal to those daring enough to eat it as their bodies are filled with toxins. *AMAZOO.Nep. is a pun off of the popular online shopping site, Amazon.com. *Elysdeon comes from Sega's Phantasy Star series, featured as the penultimate sword once used by the series' first hero, Alis Landale, and handed through the generations, even in its online series. *Prinny references are ear marked in many weapons, as the game is made by NIS, the creators of Disgaea. Gallery Point Gust.png Sword.png Samurai.png Drill.png 5 HDN.png Guitar.png Weapons.png|A few different weapon drawings Ram Weapon.png Rom weapon.png Gun Smile.png Uni brave mk2.png Hi.png Syringe.png Doogooey.png Blanc Battle end.png Uni gun.png Impact.png Ah.png Guard.png Ram smirk.png Beach IF.png Knife.png Menu IF.png Gust 2.png Kloze 2.png Category:Equipment Category:Items Category:Neptunia (original) DLC